


Blooming Genesis | KevHwall

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, blooming genesis, driwed, kevhwall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: The sequel to Florescent Nostalgia.(won't be too long)
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 5





	1. Bon Voyage

Kevin gently touched the flower before him, carefully studying it with his eyes before taking out a magnifying glass to get a closer look.

"Good morning Dr. Moon!" a cheery voice called out.

"Morning, Mariebelle." Kevin responded, taking notes.

"How are the flowers doing?" she asked, squatting beside him.

"Better before you entered." half joked Kevin before handing her the notepad. "You know where I'll be."

"Yessir!" she said sternly.

Kevin opened the door to his office then unlocked a door that led to a secret room. Inside were various flowers from all over the world, each in their own little environment.

"I figured you'd be in here." a voice said from behind him.

"Good timing. That flower from England isn't looking too hot, check on it for me." Kevin said, vaguely acknowledging their presence.

"You're so busy these days it's a wonder how we ever have time for each other." they said with a sigh.

"Sorry Joon, I love my work just as much as I do you." Kevin responded with a sad look.

"I know, I know. You've been passionate about this since we were tots. But I'm glad I can finally see why you're so passionate." Hyunjoon spoke, looking for anything suspicious on the England flower.

Kevin smiled happily, plenty thankful he was never forced to choose between his work and his lover. He wouldn't know what to do if that ever came to pass.

"Dr. Moon!" a shrill voice called out. "Dr. Moon!"

"I'll go." Hyunjoon said, leaving his spot to see what was up.

Kevin closed the environment before moving over to the flower he put Hyunjoon in charge of. He couldn't help but notice he was taking quite a bit of time. Was it serious? Just as he moved to get up, Hyunjoon had come back in.

"So, what is it?" asked Kevin, the suspense killing him.

"Well, it's good news." said Hyunjoon, grateful getting to see Kevin's smile. "Seems it was information meant for me. Thing is... they offered me a place abroad to study with someone else."

Kevin's smile faltered slightly, but quickly came back. Was he not good enough in their eyes?

"Don't get me wrong, I love being here with you and doing what we love, but... getting a chance to see how others work might help us in the long run. And it's not long, just half a year." Hyunjoon said, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Half a year!?" Kevin unintentionally shouted.

"Kev..." Hyunjoon whispered as Kevin had moved his hands away. "I never said whether I accepted or not."

"Go. You want to go don't you? I'm sure it's a nice place too. I bet you're going to Ireland." Kevin said, his excitement not reaching his eyes.

"Not exactly. More like, what was it... I... Ice- Iceland?" Hyunjoon said, struggling with his words.

Kevin didn't say anything else as he went back to caring for the flower. Hyunjoon gently patted his head before leaving the room. Kevin let his shoulder's droop after the door had closed. He was truly happy for Hyunjoon getting the opportunity, he was just bummed about how long he'd be gone. He silently closed the environment as he stared at the label.

It wouldn't be that bad. Time would fly by quickly and Hyunjoon would be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

🌸 🌼

Hyunjoon glanced over at Kevin who kept his eyes out the window.

"About the offer..." he started, turning his attention back to the road.

"You're accepting it, right? That's good. Did they say when you're leaving?" Kevin said, rolling the window down some.

"Well actually, I still haven't given them a response." admitted Hyunjoon, stopping at a light. He looked over at Kevin, reaching out and holding his hand. "I wanted to hear your true feelings before I responded."

Kevin squeezed his hand before assuring him he was fine with it all. Sometimes work had to come first. It wasn't like they haven't been seeing each other for almost seven years, with the exception of either leaving for a week, weeks or a month. The car took off, neither saying a word.

"Do you remember our wedding reception?" Hyunjoon asked, turning onto a block.

"Which part?" Kevin questioned.

"Mmm, when we had our first dance. Do you remember what I said?" he asked, running his finger over Kevin's ring.

"'If I'm in flowerdise, I don't ever want to leave. Why? Because you're the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my life.'. That's pretty hard to forget 'cause it's so cheesy..." Kevin said, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"But it still touches your heart, doesn't it?" Hyunjoon said with a chuckle. Kevin nodded, remembering the small rush it gave him the first time. "You are truly the most beautiful flower."

"So are you..." muttered Kevin, feeling embarrassed.

Hyunjoon turned onto their block before eventually pulling into their driveway. Kevin moved to get out the car then felt Hyunjoon hold him back.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Let's sit outside for a bit. It's nice out." Hyunjoon suggested.

They sat on the grass as the wind gently blew. Hyunjoon pulled Kevin closer, sharing his body heat.

"I wonder what Iceland's like..." Hyunjoon whispered, resting his head against Kevin's.

"I'm assuming that means you've made up your mind." Kevin quipped.

"Yeah. I think I'll go." said Hyunjoon, hugging Kevin a bit tighter.

"We should figure out the time difference since I'll be ahead." Kevin commented. "Let's head inside, yeah?"

Hyunjoon followed Kevin's lead, glad to see Kevin didn't freak out like he had expected him to.


	2. Flower Language

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Hyunjoon giggled as Kevin held up two different flowers.

"That one means passion and the other is purity. What are you trying to say here? You have a passion so pure or the purest passion you'd ever find?" Hyunjoon asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you came up with." laughed Kevin as he put the flowers back. "It's a bit empty without you."

Hyunjoon simply smiled, patting his screen. Kevin patted his head in place of Hyunjoon.

"It's nearly been three weeks since I left huh? Your protégées aren't harassing you?" Hyunjoon asked.

"No. They miss you, Mr. Moon." said Kevin, fiddling with his wedding ring. "I do too..."

"The more you think about it, the worse it's going to make you feel. Why not count down the days until my return?" suggested Hyunjoon, knowing exactly how Kevin felt.

It took him awhile before he was finally able to sleep through the night without waking up or staying from not feeling Kevin in his arms. Not to mention the culture shock he got, seeing how different people in Iceland lived their lives. He was busy trying to see all the positives of the opportunity to take his mind off of the negative.

"I know... I'll try doing that." said Kevin, ruffling his hair. "So, is everything alright over there? You're eating proper meals and getting enough sleep?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Hyunjoon said, repositioning himself on the chair he sat in. Kevin did the same. "I'm not eating well. I just recently started sleeping normally..."

"So for almost three weeks, you've been lying to me?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"I didn't want to worry you. I wanted to wait until you were more calm, like now. I promise, I'll make sure I start eating, okay?" said Hyunjoon, holding up his pinky.

Kevin pouted and did the same. He was still peeved that Hyunjoon lied to him. He soon let it go, understanding where he came from as well. As time went on in their relationship, Hyunjoon had pointed out that he tended to get very emotional over things, mostly concerning Hyunjoon.

"I'm sure it's late over there. 2am right?" Hyunjoon mentioned, checking his phone.

"1:50, but yeah. I can stay up a bit longer." Kevin said.

"Nope. Goodnight my moonflower." said Hyunjoon before hanging up.

Kevin silently stared at his screen for a bit before shutting everything down. His mind dwelled on the fact that Hyunjoon wasn't doing well since he got there as he climbed in bed. He silently prayed to any being listening, asking them to help Hyunjoon.

🌸 🌼

Kevin checked the soil then sprayed the flowers. They all seemed to be doing better than before. He was brought back to reality by the sound of knocking on his door.

"Sorry to disturb you. This came in for you." he said before handing him the letter. "Excuse me."

Kevin opened the envelope and started to read the contents. A mix of emotions filled his face as he reread the letter. Were they telling him they couldn't accept his findings or he needed to restructure them. He folded it back up then sat down in the lone chair in the room. How would Hyunjoon usually try to cheer him up? He went on the internet in search of cheesy jokes. That and a hug usually made him feel better. His phone received a call from Hyunjoon.

"Joon?" he called out worriedly.

They had arranged times to talk when the other wasn't busy. This wasn't one of those arranged times.

"Well, I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear?" Hyunjoon said, his voice slightly raspy.

"Bad." responded Kevin.

"Well, I broke my leg and now I'm chilling at the hospital. This accident might set us back and could possibly extend the time I'm here." said Hyunjoon. "The good news is that we got a lot done so a week's been shaved off of my stay here."

"You what!? How in the fucking hell did you manage that!?" Kevin shrieked.

"Moonflower, calm down first. We won't get anywhere if you're shouting." said Hyunjoon in a calm voice. Kevin sighed but calmed down. "I was helping out and someone needed me to reach something. Long story short, I fell and landed pretty bad on my leg."

"Everything else is okay...?" Kevin whispered.

"Everything else is okay. I honestly don't mean to worry you but I guess that's how things end up..." Hyunjoon muttered, his hurt leg starting to itch.

"Please stay safe, Juniper. I want to see you return home alive and in one piece." said a Kevin, running a hand through his hair.

"Heard you loud and clear, Moonflower. You stay safe too around all that glass." Hyunjoon said, always worried he'd cut himself one day.

"It's funny... last night I prayed for your safety yet here you are with a broken leg. It's funny, right?" Kevin asked, his voice becoming quiet.

"Hey, are you crying? Come on, don't cry..." said Hyunjoon, hearing the faint sniffles coming from Kevin. "Moonflower, it's not your fault. If anything, your prayer saved me. Things could've turned out worse."

"Really...?" squeaked Kevin as he wiped his cheeks.

"Really. I could've broken both legs, a leg and an arm... even my neck if I fell a certain way." explained Hyunjoon. "So thank you."

Hyunjoon let out a relieved sigh at the fact Kevin wasn't sniffling as much, meaning he had calmed down. He knew he was better off keeping silent, but he wouldn't be able to explain why he couldn't make the arranged call. Hyunjoon calmed Kevin down more before hanging up.

"You really got yourself an emotionally unstable spouse." one of the botanists said as they flipped through a magazine.

"I wouldn't say he is. He's just really emotional about the bad things that happen to me. I love him all the same." responded Hyunjoon, scratching his cast.

"I'm sure it gets stifling, having to calm him every time. Bet it's annoying too." they said.

"To you maybe, but I'd rather have someone care too much than not at all." said Hyunjoon sternly.

The botanist shrugged as they flipped the page.


	3. Impulse

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Hyunjoon moved a potted plant outside with a few others. It was pretty nice out compared to a few days ago. He looked up as he could hear a small commotion going on.

"You aren't authorized personnel. Please leave." the botanist said sternly.

"Kevin?" Hyunjoon said in surprise.

"You know him?" they asked.

Kevin pushed past them and gave him a love filled kiss. The others averted their gaze.

"First, wow that was amazing. Second, what are you doing here?" said Hyunjoon, holding Kevin in his arms.

Kevin sighed heavily as he took a seat.

"I was thinking about you. I got really sad and went online to buy a round trip ticket. But I stopped myself. We were practically at the halfway mark. So I got drinks to celebrate and got drunk. Woke up the next morning with a round trip flight to Iceland then back home." Kevin explained, wallowing in shame. "So I figured I might as well go and see some sights."

"Sorry everyone. This is my husband, Dr. Kevin Moon. He's in the botany biz like us." said Hyunjoon, properly introducing Kevin.

Kevin waved, realizing they had all heard his embarrassing story.

"My apologies for bursting in like this. You all must be very busy." apologized Kevin, truly feeling guilty. "I'll make my way out."

"Why don't you stay a while? You are in the botany biz like us. We'll overlook this." said the botanist, earning nods from the others.

"Looks like you got lucky Kev." Hyunjoon said with a snicker.

🌸 🌼

"So, how does it work...?" someone asked as they were on a break.

"How does what work?" Kevin asked.

"Like, who's the guy and who's the girl...?" they asked.

"Simple, we're both the guy and girl at the same time." said Hyunjoon, ending that discussion.

"And I know what you're going to ask next. See, it's real simple. My index is a penis and this zero is an asshole. See? Simple." said Kevin, repeating the gesture.

"Uh... thanks I guess..." they mumbled as they walked away.

"You scared my coworker." Hyunjoon commented.

"I could've done worse. Anyway, enough about them, how are you? Everything okay?" Kevin asked, holding his hands.

"Yep, and that's the truth. So, where are you staying? Perhaps I want to pay you a little visit." said Hyunjoon, raising an eyebrow before kissing his knuckles.

Kevin wrote down the address then stuck the paper in his pants pocket. He moved in for a kiss just as Hyunjoon was called back as his break was over.

"See you later?" Kevin asked as he held him back.

"Of course." he responded before taking off.

Kevin sighed in bliss. It felt like ages since he last held Hyunjoon in his arms. He had an entire week to enjoy what he could of Iceland before he had to catch his plane back.

🌸 🌼

Kevin sat in his hotel room as he worked remotely with his assistants. He usually didn't let anyone other than Hyunjoon into his private room, but he had to make an exception since neither of them were there. His assistants happily waved to him before ending the call. He had two options. Either continue working or have fun.

He found himself walking back to the hotel in the dark. He didn't expect to have spent so much time outside. Then again Hyunjoon never gave him a time so he wouldn't necessarily be late in meeting him. Kevin entered the lobby and saw Hyunjoon pacing off to the side. Their eyes met and he soon found his shoulders being seized.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?" Hyunjoon asked, worry clearly laced in each word.

"Oh. I guess I left it upstairs. My fault." apologized Kevin. Kevin led him upstairs and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with Hyunjoon's staring. "I said it's my fault... stop staring."

The doors opened and they stepped out in silence. Hyunjoon stopped, causing Kevin to do the same.

"You knocked back a few drinks haven't you?" Hyunjoon pressed.

"Nah." replied Kevin, missing the keyhole. "Yah..."

Hyunjoon took the keycard then slid it in. The door opened and he pulled Kevin inside. Hyunjoon sat down on the bed as Kevin stripped away his clothes.

"You always get mad whenever I come home slightly buzzed..." grumbled Kevin, tossing his shirt.

"Because I don't know who you could've been drinking with. What if they drug you and take you home with them? What am I to tell the police then?" Hyunjoon explained, pulling his half naked husband onto his lap.

"You know all my friends and I usually go drinking alone... but if it worries you, come with me." Kevin said in a low voice.

Hyunjoon gave him a peck on lips before lying down on the bed with him in his arms. Kevin nestled closer, his body recognizing the familiar warmth.

"I love you, Juniper..." Kevin whispered, looking at Hyunjoon through half open eyes.

"I love you just as much, my moonflower." Hyunjoon replied, gently stroking Kevin's hair. "I'll be here all night, so if you need anything, just ask."

Kevin gave a slow nod before drifting off to sleep. Hyunjoon tucked Kevin in before turning off the lights then climbing into bed himself. He technically wasn't supposed to stay outside of his designated lodging, but just this once he'd ignore the directions given to him. It'd be ages before he ever felt Kevin in arms like this. Kevin turned in his sleep, cuddling close to Hyunjoon. He was going to miss him when he went back home.


	4. Mr. Botany

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Kevin ate breakfast in dead silence. Just two more months to go. How he managed to survive this long, he wasn't exactly sure. Was it through constantly flipping through photos in their memories album? Was it cuddling with Hyunjoon's pillow every night, imaging he was there? Whatever it was, he was grateful that it was working. He lowered his fork, his eggs and bacon breakfast with toast not tasting as great as it used too.

His phone started to ring, making him wonder what was going on. It was from Hyunjoon. Was it another emergency?

"Hello? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kevin asked in rapid fire.

"I am. My heart hurts. I missed my beloved Moonflower." said Hyunjoon, lying in bed underneath the covers.

"Wait, isn't it still early there? Why aren't you sleeping?" fussed Kevin, ready to hang up.

"In truth I couldn't sleep. So I called you. Sing me to sleep like you usually do?" Hyunjoon asked in a soft voice.

Kevin cleared his throat and drank a bit of his juice before belting out a familiar tune to the both of them. Hyunjoon held his phone close, relishing in Kevin's beautiful voice. He felt like the luckiest man alive, having Kevin all to himself. Kevin had finished singing, but Hyunjoon was still wide awake.

"Juniper?" Kevin called out softly.

"Yes, I'm still awake... Guess I'll try counting sheep and bore myself to sleep." muttered Hyunjoon as he moved to hang up.

"Wait, before you go..." said Kevin, drumming his fingers against the table's surface. Hyunjoon hummed in acknowledgement. "Call me by name again..."

"Moonflower." Hyunjoon called out softly. "I love you, my precious moonflower."

Kevin covered his face with his hand in an attempt to hide his emotions. Hyunjoon said his farewell before hanging up. It was then Kevin broke down in tears, his heart bursting. He loved Hyunjoon so much and not being able to express it with words was driving him insane. The tone of voice Hyunjoon used specifically when calling him moonflower always nearly broke his heartstrings. Two more months. Two more months until he'd be able to express his love with more than words.

🌸 🌼

"Dr. Moon! I think these might have a bug problem." Mariebelle said, holding one of the potted flowers.

Kevin took the pot and started to inspect it. Sure enough, there were small bites on the petals. He had her stay and watch in case a situation like this came up when neither he nor Hyunjoon were present. He led the bugs out of the dirt then placed them in a contained space.

"Take them outside and free them. Next time, pay attention to what you're doing." Kevin warned before sending her off.

Kevin decided to make his rounds with the other flowers, making sure other bugs haven't nestled within the soil. Mariebelle came back just as Kevin fished out a few more bugs from another flower she was assigned to. She shrunk back at the sight of Kevin's disappointed face. The door opened as Kevin lectured her, causing the newcomer to stop in their tracks.

"Should I...?" they asked.

"No, I'm just about finished with her. Seems she wasn't properly taking care of her assigned flowers, so now I'm going to ask you to show me yours." Kevin said.

They nodded then hurried over to their space. Kevin silently checked them over, quite pleased with the results.

"I can always count on you, Yoonmin." said Kevin before looking at Mariebelle. "Don't disappoint me again. Take pages out of Yoon's book if you need to. I want to see you succeed."

They watched Kevin disappear behind the office door.

"He's not grouchy today." Mariebelle commented as she lightly watered the flower.

"That's true. Think it has to do with Mr. Moon?" Yoonmin asked.

"Who knows. What I do know is we get treated better when he is here. We never get fussed at or lectured." groaned Mariebelle, wishing Hyunjoon would come back sooner.

"Well it's actually your fault on this one. You should know better than to use those self watering bulbs." commented Yoonmin.

"I had something important to do, that's why." she said with downcast eyes.

"Pretty sure going to a pool party with alcohol and attractive men doesn't count as such." Yoonmin muttered, having seen her Instagram feed.

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in return. Yoonmin looked towards the office then back at his flowers. He left his designated area then knocked on Kevin's door. No response.

_"If you knock twice and I don't answer, just enter."_

Yoonmin knocked once more than waited. No response. He entered the room then noticed the door off to the right was slightly ajar.

"Dr. Moon?" he called out.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

Yoonmin moved to step in then remembered the rule. He stepped back then cleared his throat.

"Just wanted to chat. Is... is that okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a moment." responded Kevin.

Yoonmin stood by his desk as Kevin had entered then took a seat. He leaned forward slightly, showing his interest.

"How are things since, you know, Mr. Moon went abroad..." Yoonmin asked.

"Better than expected. I'm a bit surprised by your concern though. Figured you two wouldn't be interested in boring old me." said Kevin with a chuckle.

"I'm interested! I mean, in the way you meant. Not the other way..." he said, getting quieter as he trailed off.

This caused Kevin to laugh in sheer amusement. Yoonmin rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled a chair over. Things were going south real fast.

"What do you do when you aren't working?" he asked, trying to get back on track.

"Hm, nothing that would interest you." responded Kevin with a dismissive wave.

"I'm interested, Dr. Moon. I want to know my mentor better." he said, leaning in close.

Kevin backed away, not used to this kind of enthusiasm from Yoonmin. Mariebelle sure, but him? It was weird.

"Well, I read things about botany, take care of our little garden at home, watch tv shows online, browse my social media. Oh, and my favorite, sleep." said Kevin, almost summing up his entire adult life. "Well, another favorite thing is cuddling with my husband."

"I see... you're kind of a simple guy." said Yoonmin in awe.

"I guess..." Kevin said with nervous chuckling.

"Would you be interested in hanging out today? So you won't have to sit at home alone. I mean, I'm not assuming you don't have friends or plans but-"

"Sure. It'll do us good to be more familiar with each other." said Kevin with a smile.

He watched in amusement and confusion as Yoonmin jumped out of his seat and left the office in celebration. He's never met anyone that got that excited over hanging with their boss. Unless they were romantically involved.

🌸 🌼

Kevin waited outside the restaurant as another minute had passed. Did he get the time wrong? Was he at the wrong place?

"Dr. Moon!" a familiar voice called out.

Yoonmin came dashing down the block, stopping in front of Kevin nearly out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, public transportation was awful and-" he started but Kevin had silenced him.

They were taken to their seats and had menus placed in front of them. Yoonmin looked up from his, already having decided on what he wanted.

"I'm starting to think you would've preferred kareoke." commented Yoonmin, taking in the hushed murmurs of the places.

"This is fine. We can always go another time." Kevin replied with a smile.

Their waiter returned and took their orders. He picked up their menus before walking away.

"So, how long have you been with Mr. Moon?" he asked.

"Seven years. We'll be celebrating eight next year." said Kevin with a thoughtful look.

"How did you two meet?" he pressed, having the waiter pour wine into their glasses.

"We're actually childhood friends. But we were separated for quite a long time. We met again in college and rekindled things." said Kevin, summarizing Florescent Nostalgia.

Yoonmin nodded in understanding before they both drank some wine. Kevin swirled his around before indulging himself with more.

"Dr. Moon... may I be honest here?" asked Yoonmin in a gentle tone.

"Hm? Yeah. Why not?" Kevin responded, finding his tone strange.

"Do you ever feel real lonely at night? Does it sometimes feel unbearable...?" Yoonmin asked before eventually meeting Kevin's eyes.

"Are you asking me...?" pressed Kevin, not entirely sure where the conversation was going.

"I suppose..." said Yoonmin, taking his time in responding.

"Well, everyone gets that way sometimes. It's nothing unnatural. Don't you get lonely too?" Kevin asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah..." Yoonmin replied, finishing off his glass and soon Kevin did the same.

"Hey, if something's bothering you, don't be afraid to talk to me." said Kevin, taking note of his unusual silence.

Though, Yoonmin was a quiet person in general. It just seemed... different this time. Their meals were placed before them. They started to eat, keeping their questions for later. Later didn't exactly come as they had hoped as the check was soon being placed on their table.

"Don't worry about paying. It's my treat." said Yoonmin, taking out cash.

"Oh I couldn't. I'd feel guilty. At least let me pay half." said Kevin.

They argued back and forth until Kevin gave in, only after agreeing to pay the tip. It was then he had a realization.

"What's up?" Yoonmin asked.

"I drove here and you saw how much I drank... I knew I forgot something." Kevin groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't really have much, so I think I can drive you home." Yoonmin said, seeing his dilemma.

"Are you sure? The last thing I need is an accident." Kevin muttered.

"I'll drive slow if it'll make you feel better." said Yoonmin.

Kevin pursed his lips, but didn't say anything else.

🌸 🌼

Yoonmin glanced over at Kevin who was drifting in and out of sleep. He placed his hand over Kevin's, telling him he should sleep.

"You're so good to me, Juniper..." Kevin mumbled.

Yoonmin frowned. Kevin didn't know that they knew he called Hyunjoon Juniper. He never calls him that in public out of sheer embarrassment. It also kind of hurt hearing Kevin thought he was his husband.

"Of course. I have a wonderful man to call my husband." Yoonmin responded, deciding to play into it.

Kevin giggled softly, rubbing his thumb against the back of Yoonmin's hand.

"Stop... you know I easily get embarrassed from things like that..." Kevin said in between giggles.

"Seeing you blush from it makes me happy though." said Yoonmin.

Kevin now sat up, looking at Yoonmin. Did he say something Hyunjoon wouldn't say? He glanced over and saw it wasn't a look of surprise. It was more of... fondness.

"Saying things like that... it makes me fall for you all over again." whispered Kevin.

Yoonmin stopped at a light then felt Kevin touch his face. He blinked in confusion until Kevin had turned his head to face him. His eyes widened as Kevin had pressed his lips against his. He pulled away, seeing that the light would be changing. He pulled over, allowing other cars to pass them. He turned his attention back to Kevin who looked at him innocently.

Yoonmin held Kevin by his waist as he deepened the kiss. It was hot, messy and full of passion. He didn't feel bad about the situation at all. Kevin wouldn't remember it, so he was going to indulge himself while he could, especially since Hyunjoon wasn't around. Kevin pulled away then silently searched his face.

"I... I've been wanting to have sex with you for ages. It's not same all alone..." Kevin whispered, gently touching his face.

Yoonmin was now faced with a problem. As much as he would jump at the opportunity, he still had somewhat of a conscience. In addition, questions would arise the next day when Kevin suddenly woke up with a sore backside. But if he declined, Kevin would think Hyunjoon had a problem with him.

"Not tonight. Maybe in the morning if you're up for it." Yoonmin said, finding this response easier to handle.

Kevin didn't say anything as he let go of Yoonmin. He figured Kevin agreed with him then buckled him in before doing the same to himself. He gently patted Kevin's head before taking off.


	5. Juniper

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Kevin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then stared up at the ceiling. Another morning he woke up alone. How much did he have to wake up alone? He hugged Hyunjoon's pillow close to him, not wanting to get out of bed. Hyunjoon never told him what day he was coming back and the fact he didn't know was stressing him out.

Kevin had reluctantly gotten out of bed and freshened up. He settled with cold cereal, having little motivation to cook anything. It was going to be a long day.

🌸 🌼

Kevin noticed Mariebelle and Yoonmin weren't present in the lab despite it being past the time they should've arrived. Kevin got settled in his office then drummed his fingers against his desk. It was too odd. He dialed each of their numbers but received no response.

Morning and most of the afternoon had passed and neither Mariebelle nor Yoonmin had shown up. They were definitely getting punishment for it, especially for not giving prior notice.

"Dr. Moon! Are you in?" a voice called out.

Kevin immediately left his seat, knowing exactly whose loud voice it was.

"I've been trying to contact you since this morning and what in the name of sunflowers is that big box doing in here?" Kevin asked, noticing a rather large box sitting beside her.

"Oh, afternoon Dr. Moon." said Yoonmin.

"And you! No prior notice?" Kevin fussed.

"Open the box." said Mariebelle, ignoring his anger.

"I won't be opening anything until I get explanations." Kevin said with crossed arms.

"Okay, okay. We had a surprise for you and we needed to get it ready. Took longer than we expected, but here it is. What's inside is the surprise." said Yoonmin, knowing Kevin favorited him.

Kevin half heartedly accepted the explanation before removing the top of of the box. His eyes widened before fresh tears welled up in his eyes. They soon started to stream down his face as he started to sob.

"There, there. You really like the surprise don't you?" Mariebelle said.

Kevin shook his head as he wiped his cheek.

"I love it." he said, holding it tight.

"I'm home, Moonflower." Hyunjoon said, hugging Kevin just as tight.

"I know... I know... I'm so glad you are..." Kevin weeped, afraid of letting go.

Mariebelle and Yoonmin exchanges looks, glad to see their mentor this happy. Yoonmin felt slightly bitter as he had to lie low again, but he certainly wasn't going to forget those nights he and Kevin kissed. Mariebelle on the other hand was thrilled to have Hyunjoon back. He was a nice distraction from the boring work Kevin would give her.

"All right, lets stop crying now, okay? Good boy." whispered Hyunjoon, drying Kevin's face. "Why don't we all have a day off and celebrate my homecoming?"

"Yeah... Yeah, let's do that." agreed Kevin as he sniffled. "I won't punish you two as a thanks for this..."

They high fived each other before thanking Kevin and leaving. Hyunjoon pushes the box aside as he led Kevin to his office to gather his things.

"How long did you three plan this?" Kevin asked as Hyunjoon carried his bags.

"Hm, a few days. It wasn't an intricate plan so it didn't need a whole lot of preplanning." said Hyunjoon.

They climbed into the car, Kevin in the passenger seat and Hyunjoon at the wheel.

"Where would my beautiful husband like to go on our day off?" Hyunjoon asked.

"Honestly? Home. I don't want to be out. Staying home with you is the best thing I could ask for right now." said Kevin, leaning against the window.

Hyunjoon hummed in understanding as he pulled out of the parking spot.

🌸 🌼

Kevin curled up beside Hyunjoon as they watched a TV show together.

"You know, I've been wondering something." said Kevin, pointing at the TV.

"Speak." Hyunjoon replied.

"So this show, Ali'i, it's got these super powered power and whatnot, but yet no one had an ability to see this coming." Kevin commented, watching them fight.

"It adds to the drama I guess." replied Hyunjoon. "But even still, I think it's pretty good. I wasn't expecting him to be staging his own plan."

"I agree." said Kevin with a nod.

Hyunjoon rubbed Kevin's arm lovingly, truly glad to be back home and holding his husband in his arms. It was a hellish six months, but he had survived. They survived. Would he do it again? Well, that's a story for another day, isn't it?


End file.
